The other side of me
by darkanbitions20
Summary: The last remaining sayajins are trying to rebuild back there once lost empire, a new planet vagita is born and the sayajins are thriving again after a 100 years. Kye a young full blooded sayajin is trying to deal with his bloodlines past and what it has t


The other side of me:  
becoming the legend  
By john colleton

-Disclaimer- All names mentioned in dragonball z and or gt do not belong to me but to the creater him self and are copy righted. thank u and enjoy.

prologue-

yr-2056 ad- After the death of the former planet Vagita by Freza, the few remaining sayajins decided to take revenge on him. Now with Freza gone no one will be able to stand in there way . Or so they thought, deep in the depths of space lies a great power-full being that hasn't been seen in over a million years. Frozen in time by the peacefull Santerian race before there demise. He is finally free now but having most of his power drained from his darkened soul he has to train to gain it all back, waiting and training till he can have revenge.

chapter 1: a world apart

BOOM CRASH  
That was the last thing he remembered, after being blown away by one out of many enemies he was fighting.  
He tried opening his eyes but all was blurred.  
BOOM SWOOSH BOOM All he could hear was people screaming, and cracking noise like guns were being fired during a war...no this was a war.  
He can hear the sounds of attacks being let out and out of his blurriness, he can see flashes of light zooming across the sky.  
Then in an instant everything went blank, like a dream everything dissipated.

-EARTH-

"OH my head, damn it hurts hurts really bad! Jeez what a strange dream."

KNOCK, KNOCK  
"Hey Kye were going to be late again if you don't hurry up ok!" A girls voice calls from behind the bedroom door.  
Kye turns and looks at the wooden door across the small bedroom. "Ummm k ill be there in a sec!" Kye yelled back.  
"Ugh this is going to be along day. oh well better get ready"

Kye lifts his white bed covers and sits on the edge of the bed wiping the sweat off his head then heads to the shower. After a few minutes he puts his cloths on and heads out the house.

"Jeez what took you so long Kye? you feeling ok?" The girl asked.  
"Umm yeah just fine why do u ask terin?" Tarin looked at kye with a look of worry on her face.

"I don't know you've been acting kind of strange lately. Like the thing about this fantasy planet with you as this being called a saya min? no that's not it oh yea a saiyajin or something. I mean whats that about huh?" Kye stopped the looked towered the sky.

"Have you ever felt like this was all a dream? That this place doesn't really exist? And were not here but some were els right now?"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tarin laughed at what kye just said. "What you mean like the matrix movie? wow you're funny Kye ill give you that lets go before we get in trouble again." kye looked at the girl that made fun of him and thought to himself. But that dream it felt real...was it? who knows.

-Later that day-

"I'm home !" kye yelled into the house as he stepped through the door. "Hmm looks like no ones home oh well." he drops his stuff of in his room down the hall, and sits on the couch.

"HEY!" A faint voice calls out in the empty house. "HEY...KYE WA.." The voice faintly calls out again.

"What whose there!" Kye yelled back at the voice.

"WAKE...UP...MEMBER...MISSION...!" The voice is becoming more clearer.

"Whose there? ANSWER ME!" At that moment his head suddenly started to hurt. "UUUGGHHH OW MY...MY HEAD!" As he said that he falls to the floor and everything goes dark.

BOOM SWOOSH BOOM  
Sounds of explosions and energy being thrown is all he could hear.

"HEY KYE! ARE YOU OK? KYE?" The voice is hard to read over the war going on in the background.  
Kye opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times. Thats when he saw this 5'6 muscular female with short half spiked hair and a monkey tail behind her. "Are you ok? can you hear me? Kye, Kye!"

Kye then realized where he was at, lying on some rubble. Bits and pieces of brick and building around him.

"Kamarie is that you?" He wipes the blood off his face then looks at the female saiyajin in front of him.

"You know for a 5'7 short spiky haired muscle head, you arn't the brightest bulb in the bunch are ya?" Kye looks around. He sees a reddish blackish sky, half toppled buildings that have been blown up, and a battle scared land. To his left in the Sky he sees a people fighting a war. Energy blasts being exchanged for one another.  
"Well come u monkey lets go we have a war to fight and we cant do that while you're sleeping can we? King Vegeta's waiting for us to clean sweep this area lets..." her words were cut off when Kye noticed one of the 5 foot greenish blue aliens that they were trying to exterminate, was gathering energy in his hands.

"DIE YOU RETCHED SAIYAJINS! BURN IN HELLLLL! KASHINGOOOOO" The energy that the alian was gathering flew out of his hands in a giant red ball and headed towered Kamarie. Kye then pushed her out of he way as fast as he could, the quickly gathered some energy in is hands. "FINAAAAL FLAAAAASH!" A huge flash of energy flew back at the alian and completely obliterated him.

"OH WOW. I guess all that training King Vegeta gave you paid off huh." Kye then turned and looked at kamarie.

"I guess so. Alright lets move out and finish here." He then flew into the air Kamarie right behind him thinking to himself. What the hell was that? A dream? I'll figure it out later.


End file.
